A petite princess's childhood house hippoe 2
by stardiva
Summary: this is where different lilyrose and cooper owen stories will live. hope you like heres chap 3
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones was in his kitchen, preparing dinner for his young small family. He had just set the timer for the pasta he was preparing, and had just finished grating the cheese he was going to add to the pasta once it was cooked. He was preparing his youngest child Lily Rose's favorite dinner. Macaroni and cheese.

As he was checking the pasta he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him. He smiled as he heard a rich american accent whisper softly 'HONEY, I'M HOME." It was his husband and father of his children Jack Harkness. He could feel Jack's breath tickling his ear as Jack's lips began to cover Ianto's neck with kisses. "MMMM so I see." He turned to face Jack.

Jack smiled as he cupped Ianto's face in his hands " Been waiting all day to come and do this." He kissed his young welsh husband gently on the lips. "I miss you on your days off at the hub" Jack then released him and checked out the pot on the stove."mmmm is that macaroni and cheese?" Ianto nodded as he picked up the pot and carefully drained it in to the sink, then put the drained pasta back on the stove and added the chedder cheese. He spoke as he got three plates out of the cupboard and handed them to Jack

"Be a good lad and set the table will ya while I finish here. " Jack set the plates out "Yani, there are only three? which rug rat are we missing." Ianto stirred the pasta "Its just two men and a petite Iady tonight." Jack continued setting the table "Oh? where's the Slug?" Ianto stirred the pot one last time. "Spending the night at Tommy's." Jack smiled "Ahh .. So its just you , me and the little princess huh?" Ianto nodded "I thought since Coope was over at Tommy's, we could have a ladies choice movie night." Jack grinned "I know what movie that means" The two men looked at each other and spoke together " The wizard of Oz."( Both men found it odd that while the first time Cooper had watched the classic, he had had a nightmare about it ( see my story, the first house hippoe story) , where as when a 5 year old lily had seen it she had fallen in love with the movie. Ianto had even managed to get her a pair of ruby slippers which the little girl wore every where) Jack looked around as he spoke, after sneaking a kiss on Ianto's neck.

" So where is our Princess rugrats. Is she home from school?" Ianto nodded and was about speak .But as if on cue a small child's steps could be heard running down the hall. Ianto smiled "Right behind you." Soon Jack's arms were filled with the tiny form of their daughter 5 year old Lily Rose. Ianto smiled as he heard the little girl squeal "Dadddyyyyyyyy." Jack held his daughter close "Hello Little prin." The little girl giggled as her father tickled under her chin. Ianto smiled as he picked up Lily's plate. " ok you two time for dinner."

ok there will be a part two to this story

and it will be home to different stories of the petite harkness princess and her older brother.

as will my other house hippoe series.

hope you like.( hint Lily in the next chap wants to attend a school function at a circus but Her Tad isn't keen onthe idea but jack of course comes up with a solution.)


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Jack's arms were filled with the tiny form of their daughter 5 year old Lily Rose. Ianto smiled as he heard the little girl squeal "Dadddyyyyyyyy." Jack held his daughter close "Hello Little prin." The little girl giggled as her father tickled under her chin. Ianto smiled as he picked up Lily's plate. " ok you two time for dinner." Jack smiled as he swung his daughter around causing her to squeal in delight. "Come on little prin, dinner time." He began to sing.

AT GOOD OLD DINNER TIME AT GOOD OLD DINNER TIME. I'LL BE SITTING AT THE DINNER TABLE WITH YOU MY PRINCESS MINE. YOU WILL HOLD YOUR FORK IN YOUR HAND. AND I WILL HOLD ONE IN MINE. AND THAT WILL BE A VERY GOOD SIGN. THAT I WILL BE WITH MY TOOTSIE WOOTSIES AT GOOD OLD DINNER TIME.

Smiling Ianto watched as Jack twirled his way with their youngest child around the kitchen. Stopping at where Ianto stood and put his free arm around his husband and kissed his cheek . Ianto grinned as he spoke to his daughter " Petite your father is a nutter." he kissed her cheek and then he watched as Jack headed to the table with lily. Jack laughed as he winked at his daughter

"And you both love me because I am . And wouldn't have me any other way . No you would . " he gently nuzzled her neck with his nose. Then Jack settled her in her chair as Ianto sat her plate in front of her. Lily grinned "mmm Macaroni and cheese my favorite. Thank you Taddie" Ianto gently touched her face "You are welcome my petite caraid. Just be careful its still hot." Jack grinned as he took a bite "Just like the chief." Ianto rolled his eyes as he sat down as he blushed. Jack winked at Lily " See that prin? I've always said Red is your taddie's colour." The little girl giggled as Ianto blushed deeper.

Jack spoke " So Little princess, How was your day at school?" Lily looked at him excitedly "Timmy made Sally eat a bug at break and she cried to teacher and he got a right telling off." Jack grinned "Well they say Bugs are a good source... Owww. Ianto what was that for?" Jack looked at me puzzled as he rubbed his leg where i had kicked him " Petite, we do not eat bugs nor do we make other people eat bugs. Understand?" Jack piped up "Except when they are covered with chocolate... Owwwwwwwwww." I glared "Jack. " Lily giggled " Taddie,No boy will make me eat a bug. I will put a weevil in his bathrobe first." Jack broke out laughing "Thats my girl." I rolled my eyes as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Any thing else happened today Petite?" Lily nodded excitedly "Teacher says we are going to go to the circus next week. Can I go? Please daddy?"

I gulped as Jack spoke" Wow the circus? How cool. Can I come too?" He batted his eyes prettily at our daughter. She looked at him excitedly "Oh Daddy really? can you? and Taddie too?" Jack looked at me "How bout it Taddie. Wanna go to the circus. " I smiled faintly " Petite, can you go pick out a movie for tonight and get ready for our movie night." We watched as lily scampered off . I rose to take our plates to the sink and Jack came up behind me and put his arms around me. "Whats wrong Yani?Tell me what you're thinking." I sighed " I am worried about her going . I know its a school trip but since our run in with the night travelers ..." I sighed as I felt my husband's lips running along my collarbone. "Don't worry Yani, Daddy's got a plan."

ok weird spot but hey

will be another chap

what is daddy's plan?

hope you like. and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack came up behind me and put his arms around me. "Whats wrong Yani?Tell me what you're thinking." I sighed " I am worried about her going . I know its a school trip but since our run in with the night travelers ..." I sighed as I felt my husband's lips running along my collarbone. "Don't worry Yani, Daddy's got a plan." I looked at him puzzled, he smiled "How would you feel about chaperoning the field trip."

I looked at him in amazement." Jack are you serious?"He grinned as he rubbed his hands gleefully."So how bout it? That way we can keep an eye on Lily, and we can have a good time while doing up for it?" He winked at me 'I'll win you a cupie doll." I laughed and shrugged as he put his arms about my waist. "You drive a hard bargin there My captain.. "He laughed "You know it." He kissed my cheek"I'll call miss Holmes in the morning." He then went to get our daughter " Hey princess, pj time then movie night. Ladies choice." I smiled as I heard lily's five year old voice ask "Pizza flavored popcorn?" to which Jack replied "Well of course Pizza flavored popcorn. "

He ran up the stairs as I heard "Wouldn't be a Harkness Jones movie night with out it." I smiled to my self as I heard Jack growl "Ogre daddy, gonnna get princess." to which I then heard our daughter squeal in delight."Dadddyy, no daddy noooo " When I heard Jack's voice crow triumphantly"Gotya." I knew what was coming next as I made my way to lily's room. "Martian song Daddie Martian Song." I then heard my husband sing in a high squeaky voice

WE HAVE JUST DISCOVERED A IMPORTANT NOTE FROM SPACE. THE MARTIANS PLAN TO THROW A DANCE FOR ALL THE HUMAN RACE.

He looked over his shoulder at me and winked "Dated a Martian once... was a lovely shade of green." I laughed as Jack continued his sing song.

I GOT INTO MY ROCKET SHIP TO SEE THE MARTIAN HOP. I SAW THE PLANET SHINING RED SO THERE I MADE MY STOP. BUT AS I OPENED UP THE DOOR AND CLIMBED THE LADDER DOWN. I SAW THE MARTIANS ON THE FLOOR A DANCIN' TO THIS SOUND.

I watched as Jack playfully danced around the room, with their daughter in his arms. Lily Rose since the the day she was born had both of us wrapped round her finger and she knew it. Jack continued the silly song.

THEY DID THE LOCOMOTION AND THE HULLY GULLY TOO , I COULD'T NAME A SINGLE DANCE THE MARTIANS COULDN'T DO. NOW RIGHT ROUND THE STROKE OF TWELVE THE DANCE HAD JUST BEGUN... THE EARTH KIDS PARKED THEIR SPACESHIP DOWN ON MARS TO HAVE SOME FUN. AND SO I LEFT MY FRIENDS, THE MARTIANS, STOMPING ON THE GROUND. AND EVEN THROUGH I NOW LIVE ON EARTH I CAN STILL HEAR THIS SOUND EEEE EEE EE EE THE MARTIAN HOP EEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

ok weird spot.

but there will be more.

the song is called martian hop by the Ran-dells. ( tweeked of course)

White? you like?

hope you all like


End file.
